


Tangle Ourselves Up Tonight

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: First Time, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Alain gets some help adjusting to his new body.
Relationships: Alain/Fukami Makoto/Tenkuuji Takeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Alain hated his new body. 

He hated having to take care of it. He hated how easy it was to damage, how long it took for that damage to heal. He hated how illogical it was. 

Maybe hated a a strong word. Emotions were good, sometimes. The joy of smiling, of laughing, that was good. That was understandable. Not all emotions were understandable. 

He didn't understand why sometimes seeing someone smile made him happy and relaxed and sometimes it made him anxious. The same person could get either reaction. 

The same people. Just Takeru and Specter. No, Takeru and Makoto. Makoto disliked the name Specter. It was hard to adjust to that. It was even harder to adjust to the way that Makoto's smile made Alain feel warm now. Even picturing his face could make Alain's palms sweat. 

Annoying. 

The annoying thoughts made it hard to sleep at night. And sleep was already a struggle. 

The walls of the temple were thin. The palace had been made of concrete and metal. Voices echoed, but it was rare to hear someone moving around unless they were being unusually loud.

The temple by contrast, was a loud, creaky place. He could hear every footstep outside his room and even whispers in the room over could keep him up at night.

His body needed sleep now. It needed sleep all the time. If only his body could stay asleep with all the noises around him. Instead, he found himself waking every time some woke up to go to the bathroom or came back late from training.

He was sleep deprived and annoyed when a loud thump against his wall woke him in the middle of the night.

The noise came from the wall he shared with Makoto. He was already on his feet, ready to retaliate with a knock of his own, when another noise stopped him.

A soft moan came from the other side, muffled enough Alain was almost convinced it was his imagination.

“Shh, we don’t want to wake anyone up,” Takeru’s voice was hushed, but easily audible through the thin wall.

What was Takeru doing in Makoto’s room so late at night?

“You’re not making it easy to— ah!” The cry was cut off halfway, but it was enough to make Alain’s heart pound.

Warm flooded his face as he pressed an ear against the wall. There was a nagging sense of shame as he did. It sounded like whatever the two were doing was private. But he was curious.

There were some more muffled cries that had heat curling in Alain’s stomach.

He wanted to be the one pulling those sweet desperate noises from Makoto. Wanted to shove him against the wall and touch him until Makoto couldn’t form words.

There was another thump against the wall and Takeru laughed. “Sorry, too much?” he whispered, “I know you’re still getting used to this body.”

Makoto let out a another muffled whine. “No... don’t stop.”

Alain’s face felt like it was on fire as he pressed himself against the wall. He should just go back to sleep, let them have their moment. But he was so enticed.

The blood that wasn’t rushing to his face was gathering in his groin and he was getting hard just listening to the sound of them shifting against the opposite side of the wall.

He’d been warned about this. After too many awkward questions, Akari had given him some reading on human biology. It’d been brightly colored and simply worded, messages for children, not for someone as old as him.

And they hadn’t done enough to convey just how strange the feeling was. They’d given him the terminology and the dry science behind the uncomfortable arousal between his legs, but not how nervous and excited it made him feel.

“How far do you want to go?” Takeru’s voice was low and it sent shiver down Alain’s spine. That was strange. He’d just been fantasizing about being in Takeru’s place. His fantasy had shifted so quickly to place him in Makoto’s.

He wanted to be the one shoved against a wall. He wanted Takeru to touch him and make him fall apart like that.

“Just keep going.” Makoto’s voice was shaky and weak.

Their was near silence for a couple of moments and Alain’s thoughts raced. He wished he could see what they were doing. He wanted to see the way Makoto’s face looked when he was lost in pleasure. He wanted to see Takeru’s smile as he pushed Makoto over the edge.

Alain barely registered when he started touching himself. He’d never bothered before, it was a disgusting human habit. But now, his hand rubbed against his erection and he covered his mouth to stiffed a moan as he imagined Takeru’s hand doing the same.

The other side of the wall was quiet except for the occasional moan and the wet sounds of kissing. Alain could hear the way Makoto’s breath sped up and bit down on his lip.

He was struggling with getting the pleasure he needed through his pajama pants, but he didn’t want to strip. Taking his clothes off would make this feel too real. So he continued just rubbing himself through the fabric.

“Ta-Takeru...” Makoto cried out, seemingly forgetting that they were trying to be quiet.

Alain’s chest got tight and he stopped to focus on the sounds Makoto made as he orgasmed. The tight shaky breaths made Alain feel out a breath himself.

“Good?” Takeru whispered.

“Yeah...” Makoto laughed quietly, “I think... next time maybe... we could go a little further.”

Alain throat felt tight as Takeru made a soft noise in response. “I can go get things tomorrow.” Takeru was grinning. Alain could hear it through the wall. “We don’t have to if you change your mind, but I want to be prepared.”

There was more movement on the other side of the wall. Alain waited to see if anything interesting was happening, but the next solid thing he heard was the door opening and Takeru’s near silent footsteps in the hallway.

It was almost enough to make Alain laugh. Takeru didn’t need to sneak, he could literally make himself invisible and silent. Human habits were hard to shake.

It was dead silent again. Alain was still hard, but the idea of touching himself now seemed... rude, invasive even.

The other two didn’t know that he’d heard them. They likely wouldn’t be comfortable with him getting off to their private time.

But he couldn’t get it out of his head. He tried to sleep, tossing and turning for what felt like hours. All he could think about was their voices and their hands and what it would feel like to be between the two of them.

The more he tried to shove the thoughts down, the worse it got. Even when he did manage to sleep, his dreams were of Takeru’s lips on his neck and Makoto’s hands slipping into his pants.

Alain skipped breakfast the next morning. He couldn’t face either of them. He should admit what he heard, right? At least let them know they’d been heard.

That would be too embarrassing... was his excuse not to. Alain’s real reason, which he could barely admit to himself, was he wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear them going farther. He wanted to hear how Takeru sounded when he came.

He wanted to see it.

Hours passed as Alain wandered around. He didn’t want to go back until he’d made a decision. His new body got in the way of that.

His thoughts got fuzzy and his hands shaky as the need to eat grew stronger. Food was good, he enjoyed it. He just wished he didn’t need it so constantly.

So he ended up wandering back to the temple to look for... lunch, maybe dinner at this point.

He wandered into the kitchen only to find it occupied.

Makoto was pinned against the counter with Takeru’s mouth at his neck.

Alain froze. Makoto’s eyes were closed, face flushed. He was grinding against Takeru, hand tangled in the man’s hair.

Alain’s anxiety spiked again. Or maybe it wasn’t anxiety. It was attraction, interest, maybe even jealousy. He took a step back, hoping to escape unnoticed, but he missed and bumped into the door.

Makoto’s eyes flew open and he pushed Takeru back.

Takeru whipped around and Alain had only a second to take in the crimson blush flooding the man’s face before he vanished.

“Hey! Don’t just leave,” Makoto called into the empty air where Takeru had been.

Alain was too busy staring at the bright red marks on Makoto’s neck to do much of anything.

“It’s... um,” Makoto adjusted his jacket self consciously, “So, I guess you caught us...”

That was true. Caught them twice now. But Alain didn’t want to say that.

“It’s fine,” he blurted out, “I’m just...” he struggled to form words as he noticed how red Makoto’s lips were. They were swollen and damp and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them.

“I’m gonna... I’m gonna go find Takeru,” Makoto said. He looked equally embarrassed and flustered.

Alain nodded as Makoto bolted from the room.

His chest felt tight as he pulled together a meal on autopilot.

Before getting this body, he didn’t have these problems. He hadn’t had zero emotions, but they’d always been manageable. Most of them. His feelings for Makoto had been the first time emotion had taken over logic in his mind.

Now, in this body everything was hard to control. Fear and anger overtook him on the regular. How could he continue fighting when even being around his friends made him so irrational?

Alain finished stuffing himself before his eyes fell on a small bag on the table.

His heart skipped a beat as he wondered what the chances it was the “stuff” Takeru had mentioned last night. Unlikely. Probably groceries. But if they were groceries, Alain should really put them away. That was the polite thing to do.

He peered into the bag. His first instinct had been the right one. Condoms and lube sat at the top. Alain didn’t look further. He didn’t want to invade the two’s privacy anymore than he already had.

He should leave it for them to find.

At least that was plan before he bumped into Kanon on his way out the door.

“Oh! Did Onari get back with the cake already?” she said, making a direct beeline for the bag.

Alain scrambled to the get the bag off the table before she reached it. There was no way Makoto would want his baby sister learning about his relationship like this.

“No!” he said, feigning calm a little too late to be believable. “It’s mine.”

Kanon gave him a curious look. “Sorry? I wasn’t going to steal it.”

Alain’s face flushed. Did she know? Could she guess what the bag actually held? It would be less mortifying for her to think he was in a relationship than her brother.

“It’s a... surprise gift,” he lied, “don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“Oh!” Kanon’s face lit up. “You remembered my birthday. I didn’t think you paid attention to human things like that.”

Alain smiled widely as he tried to remember what a birthday was. And when Kanon’s was. And what sort of present that would necessitate. “Yeah, but you’ll have to wait a bit,” he said, “It’s not... done.”

Kanon nodded as Alain quickly exited.

Now that he‘d rescued Kanon from that embarrassment, he needed to hand the bag to its rightful owner. He could simply pretend to have not noticed what it contained. That should be easy. Just hand it over and don’t say anything. Don’t act weird. Be normal.

“Hey Alain!”

Takeru walked through the wall in front of Alain without warning and the gamma jumped back.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Takeru’s cheeks were still flushed. Alain wondered if it was from embarrassment or if he was still worked up from kissing Makoto.

“This is yours.” Alain shoved the bag into Takeru’s hands.

“Oh? Yes!” Takeru’s face got even redder. “Not sure how you knew that, but yes, it’s mine.”

“Educated guess,” Alain said feeling his own face flushing, “Anyways, I have... things to do.”

He turned on his heel, desperate to leave the whole situation behind.

“Wait!”

Alain paused, not turning back to look at Takeru.

“Makoto...” Takeru placed a hand on Alain’s shoulder, “He still cares about you. I-I still care about you. We don’t want you to feel left out or-“

“I don’t feel left out.” That was a lie. Alain did feel left out. But it wasn’t the resentment he’d felt towards Takeru when they’d first met. He felt lonely.

“Makoto still...” Takeru was fidgeting now, staring at the ground, “I’ve been wondering if... do gamma... do you have any interest in physical relationships?”

Alain turned towards Takeru, an angry denial on his tongue, but he stopped short. He didn’t need to hide emotions anymore. He could be honest with his new friends.

“Yes.”

Takeru brightened at that. “That’s good, I mean, um, I think it is. Are you... are you interested in anyone?”

“Are you mocking me?” Alain regretted his sharp response even before he finished saying it. Of course, Takeru wasn’t mocking him. Takeru would never.

“I wasn’t mocking,” Takeru grabbed Alain’s hands, “I was inviting. Or maybe offering is the better term.”

“But you and Makoto?”

“Yes, both of us.”

Alain frowned and Takeru laughed. “I mean he’s interested in you too.”

“What?”

“You didn’t notice?”

Alain’s narrowed his eyes. Takeru was messing with him. He had to be. But Takeru didn’t do that sort of thing. He was straightforward, honest to a fault.

“Ask him yourself,” Takeru took a step back, “and if you want to join us tonight, just knock.”

Takeru vanished through the wall, leaving Alain to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Alain had a lot of thoughts. They spun around his head in a hazy mess. He was wanted? By both of them? He’d thought humans only paired up. But he hadn’t seen much of humanity. Things tended to be more complicated than his first impressions led him to believe.

Who was he to question human dating rituals? Takeru was the one with experience with this. The most experience of the three of them, even if it wasn’t much.

He was going to take Takeru’s offer. As nervous as it made him, he knew it’s what he needed to do.

He just wished his stupid body would agree with him. He wished his heart would stop pounding in his ears and his palms would stop sweating. He wished he could shut off the scared part of his brain and just focus on something, anything to distract from the feeling of dread in his stomach.

He wanted to do it. He wanted to go to them and hold them and kiss them. So why was his body holding him back? Why did he feel sick with anxiety?

Why was he sitting in his room, paralyzed with fear? Fear he _knew_ was irrational.

He was going to move. He was going to get up and knock on Makoto’s door. He was going to kiss Makoto.

But his body wouldn’t move. It just wouldn’t listen to him. He barely noticed hours passing as he fretted and worried.

He didn’t notice the sun setting and the temple going quiet. He did notice when voices came from the room next to his.

“I’ve got a bit of a surprise for you.”

Alain wouldn’t have taken Takeru for a flirt, but the way he sounded when he whispered, soft and enticing, it was attractive.

“It’s not a surprise if we’ve talked about it extensively beforehand.”

“I wanted to make sure it was a good surprise,” Takeru laughed nervously, “And if we’re lucky, it’ll be two surprises.”

That sounded a lot like Alain’s cue. Did Takeru know he could hear everything? The man grew up in the temple, he had to know the walls were thin.

Alain clenched his fists. He could do this. He just had to get up and knock. He could do it.

His hands shook as he pushed himself up and his legs were unsteady as he walked towards his door. He could hear the wet sounds of kissing coming from the other room. They weren’t trying to be quiet this time.

But it made Alain pause. He’d already interrupted Makoto once today. Would interrupting now just make it weird? He didn’t want to embarrass Makoto too much.

Maybe he should wait.

He took a step back.

Wait.

That wasn’t the right answer. The longer he waited, the farther the two of them would get. It was far preferable to go now before his entrance got even more awkward.

He pushed down his anxiety and stormed forward. He pulled his door open and stood in front of Makoto’s door, hand inches poised to knock.

One last spike of anxiety nearly made him turn around. His chest was tight and his mouth dry and he lightly tapped the door.

The door flew open. Takeru was beaming at him as he pulled Alain into the room.

“Good! You came!”

“What?” 

Makoto snapped into a sitting position on his futon, quickly zipping up his jacket. He wasn't fast enough to hide the marks on his neck. “Hold on, did you tell him?”

“Yeah.” Takeru shrugged. “Neither of you two wanted to make a move and this seemed like the fastest way to resolve the problem.”

Makoto glared at Takeru. “I guess this is a real surprise then.”

“I can leave,” Alain backed towards the door, “If you’re uncomfortable.”

“No!” Both men said it in unison.

Takeru pushed Alain towards Makoto with a frustrated sigh. “Kiss him.”

Alain dropped to his knees next to Makoto, but didn’t move to touch him. He didn’t know how to kiss. He’d only just learned what kissing was a week ago. He was curious to try, but he wasn’t ready to initiate.

“Makoto, kiss him, or I will.”

Makoto shot another glare at Takeru before closing the distance between him and Alain.

Alain breath caught as Makoto cupped his face in his hands. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” he asked.

Alain shook his head, eyes locked on Makoto’s. He could have drowned in those eyes for hours. Makoto had an intensity about him despite being nervous. Perhaps it was because he was nervous.

But he didn’t show any sign of nerves as he pulled Alain in and kissed him gently.

It was such a simple thing. Two pairs of lips pressed against each other. Makoto was barely even moving. But it was intense and overwhelming.

Alain went limp and he might have collapsed if Makoto’s arm didn’t wrap around his waist, pulling him close.

“It’s a lot to deal with at first,” Makoto whispered against Alain’s lips. “Probably even worse for you.”

It was a lot. Discovering new sensations everyday was a lot. But Alain liked this one. He pressed against Makoto’s mouth harder, and felt Makoto’s lip turning up in a smile.

Alain mapped out each new sensation as Makoto kissed him. The softness of his lips, the heat of his breath, the way their noses bumped into each other.

Makoto’s hand teased under his shirt and Alain gasped. The moment his mouth opened, Makoto pressed in farther, tongue sliding against Alain’s. It was still slow and deliberate, but so much more intense than before.

Alain tried to respond in kind. He didn’t think he was doing a good job, but Makoto moaned and held him tighter.

Desire was flooding his system. He couldn’t think straight as Makoto pushed him down onto the futon. Makoto’s tongue was in his mouth, hands under his shirt, weight pinning his down in a way that made Alain feel both vulnerable and safe.

He scrambled at Makoto, desperate for more. Of what, he couldn’t say, but his body was screaming for it.

They were interrupted by the sound of something dropping behind them. Takeru quickly picked up whatever he’d been messing with. He was half undressed, with only an undershirt and boxers left on.

“Don’t mind me, you can keep going.” He was flushed as he looked back and forth between the two of them.

“I didn’t mean to leave you out,” Makoto said, beckoning him over.

“I’m not bothered.” Takeru lay down next to Alain. “You two seem like you’re having fun.”

“Definitely,” Makoto slid to the side and pressed a kiss against Alain’s neck, “but I can share.”

Alain whimpered at the feeling of Makoto’s mouth of his neck as Takeru took up a similar position to the one Makoto had just vacated. Instead of straddling Alain, he settled between his thighs.

Takeru wasn’t warm like Makoto was. He wasn’t cold either. The was a faint heat that radiated from his body that was nothing like the solid warmth of Makoto.

“Let’s get these off,” Takeru’s hands slid under Makoto’s shirt. The touch sent shivers through Alain’s body. Takeru felt solid but barely. He felt like he could vanish in a moment.

Alain lifted his arms and let Takeru slip his shirt off. When he tugged at the bottom of Takeru’s shirt to return the favor, Takeru quickly grabbed his hands with a firm but gentle “No.” Before Alain could question that, Takeru guided Alain’s hands above his head, pinning him down. 

Alain saw Makoto start to undress out of the corner of his eyes, but couldn’t watch because Takeru closed the distance between them and kissing him deep.

It wasn’t like kissing Makoto. Takeru was confident and forceful as he teased Alain mouth open.

Alain’s legs wrapped around Takeru’s waist and he pulled the man even closer. Takeru rolled his hip’s against Alain. Heat shot up Alain’s spine, and he rocked against Takeru.

Takeru buried his face in Alain neck. Alain could hardly think through all the lips and teeth and tongue, not to mention the friction against his cock.

He looked over at Makoto, who was watching with intense interest. Heat was building in Alain chest and his face and his groin. It was hot and overwhelming. He wanted to stop and catch his breath, but he couldn’t firm the words.

It became even harder to speak when Makoto leaned in to capture his mouth in another kiss. Alain closed his eyes, trying to process what was happening. There were teeth digging into his shoulder, a tongue in his mouth, hands in his hair and on his chest.

Tears formed in his eyes as the sensations hit their peak. His whole body was hot and tingling as he stuttered and gasped through what must have been an orgasm. None of the literature had prepared him for what it felt like. Hot and electric, pleasure flooding through his whole body.

As the intensity faded, Alain clung to Takeru even more. His body went from feeling weightless to feeling heavy. He didn’t want to move or think, just lie and bask under Takeru’s weight.

“Done already?” Makoto teased as he pressed kisses against Alain’s cheeks and forehead.

“Let him be.” Takeru extracted himself from Alain embrace to smack Makoto playfully. “You were just as fast the first night.”

Makoto grabbed Takeru and kissed him. “It’s my turn now,” he mumbled into Takeru’s mouth.

Alain watched the two of them kiss. Now that he knew what they each tasted like, he could appreciate the way their mouths moved against each other.

Takeru nudged Alain away without breaking the kiss. Alain moved. He still felt sleepy, but the dampness in his pants was getting annoying. He hadn’t prepared for the mess that he’d made. An another annoying part of his body but he couldn’t complain when the mess was accompanied by such a good feeling. He cleaned himself up as best he could as Takeru pinned Makoto to the ground.

By the time Alain was clean, Takeru has pulled out the lube and adjusted Makoto’s position. Makoto’s legs were spread wide, legs pushed up as Takeru adjusted the pillow under his hips.

“Are you ready?” Takeru asked, hand running up Makoto’s thigh.

Makoto nodded and looked over at Alain. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, but it was too much at first.”

Alain didn’t know what to do. He felt awkward just sitting and watching, but there wasn’t much else to do.

He inched behind Takeru to watch as the man eased a finger into Makoto.

Sex wasn’t something Alain had considered in the Gamma world. He hadn’t had the desire and after learning about it, it had seemed more dirty than anything else. Dirty, but intriguing.

Seeing Takeru’s finger vanishing into Makoto’s ass and watching the way Makoto arched changed his mind. He wanted it. He wanted to feel Takeru inside him, filling him and stretching him.

“Is that good?” Takeru rocked his hand slowly and Makoto whimpered. “Ready for more?”

Makoto nodded and reached out for Alain.

Alain crawled over to him, fitting himself against Makoto’s side as best he could. Makoto grabbed Alain’s hand, squeezing tight as he ground his hips against Takeru’s hand.

“You’re doing good,” Takeru said. “Just a little more.”

Makoto moaned and bucked at the addition of another finger.

Alain grabbed Makoto by the hair, kissing him as he moaned. Makoto’s mouth was hot and his technique clumsy compared to Takeru’s. That couldn’t be held against him, he was clearly distracted.

Makoto whined weakly and Alain looked back at Takeru. The man was fiddling with some sort of harness.

“What are doing?”

Takeru looked up and fear flashed in his eyes for a moment. “I...uh, I’m putting on my dick.”

“Oh... I thought human genitalia wasn’t detachable.”

Takeru laughed, but there was still a wariness in his smile. “Usually, it’s not. I’m...” Takeru trailed off, waving generally at his body. “I was born in a body that didn’t fit and I died before I could make it mine. So for now I have to make do.”

“Oh...” Alain didn’t understand completely, but maybe he did a little. He’d only just gotten his body and there was no telling how long it would take to really feel like his. “But I can’t imagine you feel much with that.”

“I can’t feel much anyways,” Takeru said, “Sex is like eating. I can physically put food in my mouth and chew it and shallow it, but it doesn’t taste like anything. In the same way, my body reacts to touch, physically, but it doesn’t _feel_ like anything.”

There was a pain in Alain’s stomach. A sort of nausea, but sharper and sadder. He’d been hoping to see Takeru writhing and begging. It felt like a shallow thing to be upset about at a time like this. But it nagged at him.

Makoto turned Alain’s face towards his own. “I know, I feel the same way. We can talk about it later.”

A gentle tug and Alain was kissing Makoto again. Alain swallowed his disappointment with being unable to pleasure Takeru and focused on pleasuring Makoto. He reached down to touch Makoto, keeping him hard. The flushed heat of the Makoto’s cock against his palm and the way it twitched and throbbed under the attention made desire grow in Alain’s gut again.

“Okay, I’ve got it.” Takeru settled between Makoto’s legs again. “At least I think.”

Makoto hissed as Takeru slowly pushed into him. His hands scrambled for something to grab, one in Alain’s hair, the other dug into his back.

“Too much?” Takeru asked as he shifted slightly.

Makoto twitched and shook his head. “Not enough. Need you to move.”

Takeru rolled his hips forward and Makoto whined. His eyes squeezed shut.

“More, faster,” Makoto begged.

Takeru obliged. He grabbed Makoto’s hips, thrusting in with uneven movements. Takeru’s eyes were glued to Makoto’s face, studying every expression he made, and adjusting to all of them.

Alain watched, feeling himself getting hard again at the sight. Takeru was a quick study as Makoto was reduced to wordless whining.

Alain wasn’t able to do much more than watch, as Makoto eyes fluttered shut and his breath caught in his throat. Alain drunk in the sight of the flush spreading down Makoto’s chest and the sweat beading on his forehead.

Takeru leaned forward and kissed up Makoto’s jaw slowly. “Was that good?”

“Of course,” Makoto sighed, fingers running through Takeru’s hair as he looked over at Alain. “This was a good surprise.”

Takeru hummed and nuzzled against Makoto.

“So if you don’t feel much anymore,” Alain traced a finger up Takeru’s arm, “What can we do for you?”

“Not much.” Takeru sat back, starting to clean himself up, avoiding looking Alain in the eye. “It’s not a problem. I’m happy seeing you two enjoy yourselves.”

“You’re lying,” Alain said sharply.

Makoto winced. “Come on. It’s a sensitive thing.”

“No, he’s lying that’s there nothing we can do,” Alain pushed forward stubbornly. Makoto was far too accepting when it came to things like this. He’d always been so willing to take half hearted excuses from others without pushing. It’d been a great weakness among the Gamma, one that preventing him from any sort of promotion, but it’d turned into a strength in the human world.

Except for now.

“It’s not much,” Takeru glanced up at Alain with a guilty smile. “I like being held. It almost makes me feel like I’m real.”

“Is that it?”

Takeru laughed. “I suppose it’s silly not to ask, but it feels odd. I rarely feel solid anymore. Touching other people is one of the few things that grounds me.”

“Let’s ground you then.” Alain wrapped his arms around Takeru, squeezing tight.

There was something distinctly intangible about Takeru‘s body. Alain felt like if he squeezed any harder the man in his arms would dissipate. He tried anyway and found that no such thing happened. Takeru sighed and leaned into the hug.

Makoto’s arms wrapped around Takeru from the other side, hands gripping Alain’s shoulders. Together they squeezed Takeru tightly. Alain would have found that sort of pressure suffocating, but Takeru melted in their arms.

There was a faint heat coming from Takeru’s chest. As Alain looked for the source he noticed a dim glow radiating in the air around Takeru. It wasn’t coming directly from his skin, the light hung in the air around him, soft and warm.

Alain wondered if Takeru knew he was glowing. He didn’t want to mention it and potentially ruin the moment. Takeru’s eyes were closed and his head slumped forward. Alain would have assumed he was asleep if he didn’t know that was impossible for him.

“You two should sleep,” Takeru muttered when Alain shifted slightly, “I’ve got chores to do.”

“Stay a bit longer,” Makoto pulled Takeru down on the futon. “Just stay and relax.”

They ended up settled on the far too small bedding, Alain’s shoulder half on the futon and half on the cold floor. Takeru was glowing even brighter, but it didn’t make it any harder to sleep. With the light came warmth and calm. Soon, Alain found himself drifting off. As his body grew heavier, he felt Takeru vanish from his arms. The loss of Takeru’s warmth was quickly replaced with Makoto’s as he shifted closer in his sleep.

Alain tucked his head under Makoto’s chin as Takeru pressed a kiss to both of their cheeks.

Alain’s body was tired, but in a pleasant way. There was no restlessness or distractions, just the weight of Makoto against him and the sound of the man’s breathing in his ear.

Having a body was good. Inconvenient at time, but worth it. He loved being able to experience moments like these.

Takeru deserved to have them too. They just needed to collect the eyecons to bring him back.


End file.
